I Know You Want To
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: In which Chloe deals with her empathy, and her friends fall victim to her mood swings. Because Chloe, Alek, and Sex Ed do not mix well when under the influence. Chloe/Alek.


Just a bunch of different instances when Chloe is affected by her empathy, as she learns to control it. Her friends are the victims of her empathy, making it a bit comical. One-shot with three different instances.

Enjoy, and review please! (:

* * *

><p>Chloe was practically running through the hallways in school, looking for either Jasmine or Alek. Her empathy powers were getting a little out of control. She couldn't stand being in school anymore, everyone's emotions were killing her.<p>

"Chloe, are you okay?" Chloe whipped around to see Paul looking at her funny.

She breathed a sigh of relief, Paul was a good distraction. "Paul! I need you to distract me! I can't control my empathy and I'm dying here!" She said exasperated. "I can't find Jasmine or Alek!"

He looked at her funny. "Okay... Well, while I have you I was wondering if there was any way I could get superpowers? Like if you bit me or something?" He asked hopefully.

"Are you serious Paul? You want me to bite you?" Chloe asked, wondering how he could ask her something like that.

"That's a bit kinky, hope your girlfriend doesn't mind." Alek's snide voice came from behind Chloe.

"Alek! Thank God! I've been looking for you _all day!_" She practically yelled. "And no Paul, I _will not_ bite you." He shrugged and walked off.

Alek grinned at her. "I didn't know you wanted me so bad."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Sure. Look," She edged up close to him so no one would hear her. "I've been having problems controlling this empathy thing all day. I almost punched two people today, and I almost cried my eyes out in history. I can't do this! Help me!" She practically begged at the end.

He sighed and shifted his backpack. "I'm sorry, Chloe, there's nothing I can really do. You have to learn to control it, and focus on other things. Like with the hearing. Practice is the only way to learn how to control it."

Chloe grumbled. "It's not like I can listen to your heartbeat all day, and make the empathy thing go away." She muttered as they walked toward class.

He eyed her from the side.

She blushed and was about to start rambling when she stopped suddenly and dropped her books, and leaned against the wall. "Oh my God," she said, barely breathing.

"What, Chloe, what's happening?" Alek leaned toward her, supporting her against the wall. "What wrong?"

Chloe couldn't speak, she could only point to the doorway next to them where she was feeling exactly what the other kids inside were feeling.

_The Nurses Office._

Alex groaned. The hallway was pretty empty, so Alek picked Chloe up, bridal style and carried her down the hallway where a bench was located.

She was magically better within seconds, trying to regain her breath. "Are you alright?" He asked in his british accent.

She breathed out. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Alek." She said, half-smiling at him. "It's really hard to control."

He grinned at her. "I can see that. And here I thought you just used it as an excuse to get close to me."

She rolled her eyes at him as he got up and walked off to class.

Typical Alek.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Chloe was humming to her ipod, hoping it would distract her as she made her way to her locker.<p>

"Chloe! Chloe! CHLOE!" Amy yelled, yanking Chloe's earphones out as she opened her locker.

"Oh, hey Amy. Look, I should warn you now, my empathy is out of control, so beware." Chloe warned, pulling her physics book out of her locker. "What's up?"

Amy just shrugged. "You want to grab dinner after work today?" She questioned.

"Yeah that sounds—" Chloe was interrupted by a wave of empathy. Two girls were fighting with each other a couple lockers away.

"Uh oh," Amy said as Chloe's eyes suddenly went into slits before she turned on Amy and started yelling,

"WHY ARE YOU SO SELFISH?" She screamed. "I don't understand how we're even friends! How did I ever put up with a friend like you? You're so—" She was interrupted when Amy slapped her.

Amy thought it would snap her out of her empathetic trance, but it seemed to only invoke her Mai side.

Chloe's eyes turned into the deep green slits, and her claws retracted, and Amy thought she heard a growl. Amy squeaked, a backed up, and right before Chloe pounced, she was shoved up against a locker.

"Chloe! Control yourself!" Jasmine yelled, holding Chloe up against the locker, as she growled. A few seconds later, the slits went away and Chloe returned to her normal state, retracting her claws.

"Oh no," she groaned as Jasmine let her go. "Amy! I am so incredibly sorry, I didn't mean any of those things! It was the empathy..."

Amy took a deep breath, stabilizing herself. "Don't worry, Chlo, I know. I shouldn't have slapped you, I'm sorry."

Chloe took a deep breath. "Good. Thanks, Jasmine. I can't control this thing."

Jasmine gave her a pressed smile. "Don't worry, we'll work on it, you'll be better in no time," she said sympathetically before turning around and heading to class.

Chloe just closed her locker and sighed, walking to physics with Amy.

* * *

><p>Chloe escaped physics by telling her crazy teacher she had to go to the bathroom. She was surprised to find Alek in the hallway, though he seemed to be waiting on her.<p>

"Alek, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just watching over you," He said, pushing off the wall, and following her down the hallway towards the bathroom.

She snorted. "You've resulted to following me into the bathroom? Gross." She wrinkled her nose.

He laughed and was about to respond when he saw her eyes go into slits.

Right as they passed the classroom where sex education was being taught.

"Dear Jesus," Alek said before Chloe was hit with a wave of well... attraction for Alek.

In the next second, Chloe had him up against the lockers, and was pressing herself up against him. "Alek," she cooed. "Let's just make this easy," she said, trying to press herself harder into him than humanly possible.

Alek was trying everything in his power to resist her charms, as she literally tried to seduce him. He almost enjoyed it.

At least it was him and not a human. Well, he was just excited it was him.

"Chloe," He said, trying to push her away. "What you're feeling is just empathy, you're not really feeling this." He said.

She just grinned at him, showing all her teeth. "Your heart is racing. I can hear it. You're saying I _don't want to have sex with you_? Come on Alek, I know you want to."

Alek looked up. "Dear God, I can't do this." He prayed.

He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Chloe. Snap out of it. Sex. Bad. No Sex. Stop. Now. Chloe. Chloe. CHLOE."

After a couple more seconds, the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and the end of sex education. Chloe immediately snapped out of her trance.

"Aw, crap."

* * *

><p>You like the last one? Haha, just something I thought up of.<p>

Review, please?


End file.
